Dianne Black
by CodeName A.N.D.Y
Summary: "Jack was shocked; such a small adorable child was… this was the persona of death?" A short hopefully humorous oneshot about that time Jack met Pitch's little sister. [No pairings. No plot. Probably a bit of OOCness.]


**I own nothing but the tale I have written... and Dianne, she is mine to.**

* * *

Jack yelled out in frustration as his staff was broken again by the man with the maniacal grin on his face (really, you would think the guy would at least try to be creative). And Jack realised that this was it. It had been a long fight, they both had their ups and downs, but now they were both exhausted, and Pitch had just snapped his staff in two.

He was done for.

The others had been held back by Pitch's sand, all of them probably beaten just as much as he was. But Jack was selfish, so he couldn't help that think one of them would somehow save him, even though it wasn't going to happen.

Pitch laughed in crazed glee, forming his bow and arrow of sand, and all Jack could do was watch as he sat, collapsed against the ground. His body shook with exhaustion, he panted loudly, trying to catch his frozen breath, his face trained into a glare, but his eyes betrayed his look of loss. Failure.

With one last breath, he closed his eyes, knowing what would come next. It would be the deathly sting of-

"PITCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

-A screaming child's voice ringing in his ears..? That wasn't quite right… not what he was expecting at all.

Jack opened his eyes to see a small girl standing between him and Pitch, hands on her hips. Her hair was up in pig-tails that reached her shoulders and she wore a short black dress that frayed at the ends. Her legs were clad in netted tights and a black pair of army boots covered her feet. Her arms covered in black ribbons that were tied in a bow at her wrists, and her nails were delicately painted black.

Pitch looked at the girl with a mixed expression that was somewhere between enraged and guilty. "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' Is it not obvious?"

"Well, it looks to me, like you're late for dinner!" The girl sung sweetly.

If Jack had the energy, he would have laughed at the horrified look that crossed Pitch's face. "Bu- Wha- Well… I was just-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" The girl screamed again. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU LATE, BUT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO MY JOB AS WELL!"

Jack finally managed to rasp out something at that. "What… are you talking about?"

The girl spun around before smiling at him kindly, "Hello Jack. How are you?" Her skin was grey, like Pitch's. Her hair and eyes were black, like Pitch's. She was… just like Pitch. "Oh, how rude of me!" She walked forward and held out her hand, "My name is Dianne, or Die for short…" Her grin turned sinister for a second, "Guardian of death."

"Death?" Jack was shocked; such a small adorable child was… this was the persona of death?

"Yup! I remember you from way back! So heroic, little Jack. In fact, I remember your sister as well, such a lovely little sweetie, I was almost sad to take her… almost."

"My sister… died?" Jack asked dumbly, only now realising that fact. He had never really thought about it.

Die chuckled cutely and smiled in a way the Jack was sure she pitied him. "Oh, Jackie, Everybody dies, one way or another. Lucky for your sister she went peacefully in her sleep. It was disappointing, such a boring way to go…" She pouted for a second before straightening her back and turning to Pitch. "This has been fun but its home time, brother, and I'm telling Mummy on you."

The lanky man shuddered as his little sister took his hand and looked to Jack with an expression that clearly read 'help me' as she began pulling him away. Die looked over her shoulder with a sweet smile and waved. "Bye Jackie! I'll miss you!" Then she and Pitch both disappeared in puff of black smoke.

With a groan, Jack flopped back and laid on the grass. That was just too weird…

* * *

**I'm not even sure what this is. It just came to me all of a sudden, and I enjoyed writing it, so I thought you guys might enjoy reading it. I might even write some more, I don't know, but I think Pitch's mum would be... horrifying, to say the least. I'm thinking like a Molly Weasley only really violent... Oh god, what have I started...**

**Well, it was short, poorly thought through and rushed. I honestly don't care. But if you care, I would love to know, so go on down an write me a review... please?**

**XXXX Andy**


End file.
